huniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Canadian Metahuman Crisis
The Canadian Metahuman Crisis or CMC is a fictional event depicted in the Wireless storyline and further referred to in the HUniverse. It is the creator Macattack's depiction of Canada's reaction to the sudden reintroduction of metahumans after over 70 years in addition to a plethura of negative press and additional issues. It covers many difficult subjects such as predjudice, group-think, strikes turning into mobs, the media's influence on society, military presence in society, vigilante vindictiveness vs vigilante justice, and much more. 'Start of CMC' Wireless' first fight with Shock resulted in Wireless being knocked in front of a news camera giving a live report. Wireless had been trying since he started his role, to remain unknown. Canada had not had a superhero fighting for them since the second world war and despite their fascination with heroes from other countries Wireless was not certain how his country would react to the sudden appearance of a super hero. This recent predicament put that all at risk. Wireless, startled by his sudden appearance on national television, accidently short circuited the camera causing it to explode but it was too late. Within the hour every news station in the country and every blog and facebook post had the clip of the 'Canadian metahuman attacking innocent reporters.' The country began to panic about this new monster with glowing eyes. Reports were brought in about collateral damage from meta human fights in other countries, the deaths resulting in careless super hero fights, innocent people wrongly assaulted by overzealous super powered vigilantes. The people were terrified as to what would happen to their country if they allowed super heroes in. The papers; writing what people seemed interested in, continued writing any stories they could find about the threat of meta humans, and the people; terrified by what the papers were telling them, began to hold demonstrations and lobbied in parliament to ban metahumans from their country. Feeling the pressure, parliament finally passed a law stating that metahumans were no longer allowed to enter Canada and any meta humans currently living in Canada would have to be escorted out of the country. Duration of the CMC With the law against metahumans placed on Canada, most superheroes (minus Wireless ) grudgingly followed the law against them and avoided Canada (which most were not too interested in to begin with) The supervillains however, seeing that there was now an entire country with no superheroes to stop them, saw Canada as easy pickings. Almost overnight the country became overrun with super villains, almost none of which the Canadian Military stood any chance against. Things only got worse when General Morton of the retired government Black ops group MAPLE realized the true extent of the damage caused by Chet's transformation into Shock. Calling the Prime Minister he gave a code that no man within the country had ever uttered before. A code which without question initiated the War Measure's act for the third time in Canadian history. With tanks and army officers patrolling the streets, any citizen assumed to have super human powers being arrested without warning, and no good reason to give as to why the people of Canada began to panic even more, hating the army, hating meta humans even more, and fearing to fight back. Within just a few short months, Canada had gone from a land of peace to a land of Chaos and anarchy. Category:CMC Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Event